The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to managing Extensible Markup Language (XML) code
Markup programming languages include text mixed with structure and/or layout information that corresponds to the text. Extensible markup language (XML) enables users to encode, serialize, and exchange data across a computer network, such as the Internet. The XML data generated by computer applications can often be represented as fixed byte length data. For example, a user interface for a data entry form may include a maximum length limit for one or more values and/or attribute names. Furthermore, computer applications may add padding characters to one or more element and/or attribute names, such that XML data received from a data entry form has a fixed length equal to a pre-defined maximum length limit.
Conventional computer applications read an entire XML file into local memory when performing navigation and or reading operations of one or more portions (i.e., data nodes) of an XML file. File input/output (I/O) operations is time-intensive and consumes local memory resources. Consequently, reading an entire XML file into local memory when navigating and/or reading a particular data node is inefficient and impairs system performance.